


Can I Keep Him?

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Inception
Genre: Adorable!Eames, Arthur always somehow manages to win, BAMF!arthur, Can you really blame him?, Gen, Literally by the balls, M/M, bitchface, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames brings home a dog.</p><p>-Insert Arthur's bitchface here-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep Him?

"No. No. No!" Arthur was shaking his head and pacing around. He was having a panic attack, collar unbuttoned and hand on his forehead.

"Please! Look how cute this little guy is," Eames pleaded in his best baby voice, which wasn't very convincing to begin with.

"Little? That's a giant, slobering mutt!"

Arthur was burning up. He had an irrational fear of dogs. Not dogs in general, just the mess that came with them. The unreserved patience, potty training, grooming. Arthur couldn't handle all that. He prefered smaller animals, ones that can be kept in cages all day. Ones you can hold in your hand. Quiet ones. Eames was pushing his luck and he knew it, but Eames had something Arthur didn't. Persuasion.

"Please, darling. He's all alone and starving. Left to die in a dirty gutter," Eames pouted."Besides, I can make it worth your while," he winked.

"More like worth your while," Arthur said sourly.

Eames bent up to stand and tied the leash to the door knob. He walked around to gather Arthur in his arms, planting tiny kisses along his neck. Arthur shivered as Eames nipped his ear.

"Alright," Arthur gasped when Eames bit his neck."As long as he gets neutered."

Eames looked at the dog and silently shared his sympathies before spinning around Arthur.

"Darling! Why would you take a poor dog's balls away?"

Arthur grabbed Eames' crotch firmly and Eames yelped."It's either your's, or his," Arthur said nonchalantly.

"Okay, okay!" Eames' words came out rushed and breathless.

"Good boy," Arthur mocked. He grinned triumphantly with his face turned up in snob-like victory.

"Yes... You win. Happy?" Eames paused for a minute."Doesn't really matter, since I'll be the one fucking you tonight anyway," Eames pointed out.

And Arthur's face contorted into a contempted and sour expression that Eames grew so fond of.

"You really shouldn't do that with your face, darling. It might get stuck like that."


End file.
